


Portent

by alba17



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Episode Related, F/F, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mina receives a surprise nighttime visit. (possible alternate scene from 1.05, when they were teenagers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 'naked' at femslash100.

Mina woke to the crash of thunder. She sat up in bed, pulse racing. Lightning flashed through the windows and illuminated a pale figure at the door. 

“Vanessa?” 

She was naked and wet, hair loose over her shoulders. Her feet were muddy, covered in grass. 

“What are doing?” Mina asked.

Vanessa padded to the bed, trailing water. Her eyes were wide and glassy, inhuman. A cold tendril of fear curled up Mina’s spine. This wasn’t her Vanessa.

“What do you want?” 

They stared at each other in silence. Vanessa had to be freezing, but she stood stock still as the storm raged on. Mina crushed the bedclothes in her hands, taking in the pallid teacups of Vanessa’s breasts, the dark smudge of hair between her legs.

“Vanessa, stop it. Please.” Mina didn’t know what to do. She didn’t want to call anyone for fear Vanessa would get in trouble. She had to get her into the bed.

Mina quelled her fear and lightly touched Vanessa’s frozen fingertips. “Please, love. Get in the bed. You must be freezing.”

At her touch, Vanessa snapped out of it. She looked at Mina in confusion. “What?” She swayed. Before she could fall, Mina eased her into bed and wrapped her in a blanket.

“Just a bad dream, my sweet. Go back to sleep,” she said, smoothing the hair off Vanessa’s forehead.

Mina lay awake the rest of the night, her hand tightly clasping Vanessa’s, overwhelmed by a feeling of dread.


End file.
